


A Wilk's Tale Kyoto Saga

by The_Bidiba



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Other, accidental motor boating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bidiba/pseuds/The_Bidiba
Summary: A continuance of A Wilk's Tale. Luna is squabbling with Suguro about Rin among other things as they try and help Suguro's family with the rising of the Impure King.





	1. Shinkansen to Kyoto

Chapter 1  
Luna fumbles with her bag getting on the train. “Man! I need to get a travel bag with wheels.”  
Kamiki walks through the car and up to Luna. “Ms. Kirigakure needs us at car one to get a vaccination.”  
“Okay, I’ll put my stuff up and head that way. Thanks Kamiki.”  
“Yep.”  
Luna walks into the car her ticket tells her she needs to be in and sees Rin. “Rin!” She runs over to the seat he is sitting in nearly squishing Kuro, she hugs him. “I was so worried about you. I’m glad you are alright.”  
“Ah… Yeah I’m fine.” He blushes at Luna.  
“Oh! I have something for you.” Luna bends down and unzips her bag. Pulling out two books she sets them on Rin’s lap. “These are the graphic novels we had talked about. I kept forgetting to bring them to class. I’m sorry about that.”  
Rin looks at the books. “Maus?”  
“Yeah, it’s a World War II comic about surviving the holocaust in Poland. Remember we had chatted about it last week.”  
“Kinda?”  
“Ok well paw through them if you don’t like it no biggy.” Luna stands up grunting while lifting up her bag.  
“Want me to help you with that?”  
“That would be lovely Rin. Thanks.”  
Rin grabs her bag and sets it above the window of his seat.  
“I’ll be right back. I need to go to car number one.”  
“Kay.”  
Shiemi stands at the door staring at Rin.  
“Shiemi!” He says.  
She says nothing to him just keeps staring. Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru come up behind her.  
“Oh hey Moryama.”  
“Hey Suguro!”  
“Did you get your vaccine yet?”  
Shiemi shakes her head no.  
“Oh they are doing them in car one.”  
Luna walks up. “Hey guys.”  
“Good Morning!” They say collectively.  
“Where are you sitting Luna?” asks Konekomaru.  
“I don’t know I need to get my vaccination first. Is car one this way or that way.” Luna points in both directions.  
“I need to get mine too. We can walk up together.” Shiemi says.  
Luna nods her head and she and Shiemi walk up to get their shots.  
When they return Kamiki is sitting in the aisle seat next to Rin while Kuro sits sleeping in the middle seat.  
Luna leans over to Shiemi. “Oh bummer I was going to make an excuse so the two of us could sit next to Rin.”  
Shiemi’s face turns red and she shuffles past them sitting in the middle seat next to Takara.  
Luna follows her sitting in the aisle seat. “Shiemi, what’s wrong?”  
Before Shiemi can answer her Ms. Kirigakure is standing in front of them giving them the low down on their mission. “Yesterday the Left Eye of the Impure King was stolen from the Deep Keep of the Vatican. At the same time someone tried to steal the Right Eye located in our Kyoto branch’s Deep Keep. Our mission will be to care for the sick who were exposed to the Impure Kings Right eye and try to figure out who was behind the attempt to steal it.”  
“The Impure King is kin to the god of rot. Isn’t that right?” Asks Kamiki.  
“Yes, that is correct. So we have an hour and a half to Kyoto so I’ll be taking a nap in the back of the car if you need me.” She walks past the students giving Rin a glance. He is looking out the window of the train.  
After a little while Rin looks over at Kamiki. “You and Wilk are the only two who aren’t scared of me huh?”  
Kamiki folds her arms over her chest. “Why would I be scared of you? There are lots of exorcists with demon blood in them.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah”  
“Wow, Thanks for trying to cheer me up. I thought you all were mad at me.”  
“Shut up guy’s I can’t sleep.” Ms. Kirigakure says from the back of the train.  
“Tisk, I’m madder at people always talking about defeating Satan and wanting to help people…”  
Suguro stands up yelling. “I’m tired of listening to this!”  
Luna jumps and looks over with her headphones on not knowing what’s going on. “Hey sit down!”  
Ms. Kirigakure pulls Luna’s headphones off her head. “Do you have any idea how loud you guys are talking? You are disturbing the rest of the passengers.”  
She sends them to a vacant car and has them put baryon stones on their legs.  
“I feel like we’ve been here before.” Luna says trying to stay positive while she winces under the pressure of the baryon on her lap.  
“Yeah, if somebody could have kept their voice down this wouldn’t have happened.” Says Kamiki looking at Luna.  
“I’m sorry I had my music on to loud.”  
“You’re not the one at fault Wilk. Suguro’s the one that got us all in trouble.” Says Rin.  
“What! Me? I’m not the one always picking fights with people.”  
“Kamiki and I were talking. Why did you have to butt in and eavesdrop?”  
“Stop it!” Luna yells, “Stop fighting! We are supposed to be a team and every mission we go on you guys are squabbling amongst each other like little children fighting over a new toy. Not to mention that you Okumara,” She points at him. “and you Suguro are the worst offenders. Why can’t the two of you just have cool heads for a change?”  
“You go Wilk, tell that boyfriend of yours off.” Kamiki cheers.  
“We are not an item Kamiki. I’m here to be an exorcist. I’m not here to be playing footsie with the first girl that bats an eyelash at me!”  
“Bon!” Konekomaru whispers to him.  
Suguro looks at Konekomaru and then the look on Luna’s face, gritting his teeth.  
“Really then you should have told Wilk that.” Kamiki smirks looking at Luna.  
Luna looks down at the ground with her brow furrowed. She speaks sternly. “Well I’ve never once batted an eye lash at you Suguro. So I’m glad I don’t have that sin on my heart.” Luna takes a deep breath. “The rest of your statement is correct though. We are here to be exorcists. That means no time for relationships except for the working ones we create with our fellow team members. So everyone in this room needs to be able to trust each other and that includes Rin.”  
After Luna speech no one speaks until they get to their destination in Kyoto (Suguro’s mother’s inn) and even then none of them really want to talk about the elephant, or the demon in the room.


	2. Kyoto Toraya Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ll be singing lullabies for us tonight then.” Shiemi smiles.  
> “Heh, you know that reminds me of something my mother told me about my father’s wolf once.”  
> “What’s that? Tell me.”

Chapter 2  
Kyoto Toraya Inn  
After getting their assignments and working most of the afternoon Luna goes into the kitchen of the inn to talk to Shiemi.  
“Hey Shiemi let’s take a break together. Mrs. Suguro gave us each an onigiri rice ball to eat.” Luna holds up the onigiri.  
Shiemi turns from her dishes. “I have a few more. Want to help me?”  
“Sure.” Luna sets the onigiri down on the kitchen island and grabs a drying towel. “Are you okay Shiemi? I mean I heard you and Kamiki fighting in the garden but I had my hands full at the time.”  
“Oh no, we weren’t fighting. Kamiki was helping me get some herbs from the garden to make more tea for the sick.”  
“If you say so.”  
“Done!” Shiemi dries her hand on Luna’s towel. “Is it warm outside? There was a cool place to sit and see the city on the roof.”  
Shiemi leads the way and Luna carries the onigiri. They crawl out a window and sit on the tile of the roof. Luna hands over Shiemi’s portion of food and Shiemi thanks her.  
“Hey Shiemi. Are you really still mad at Rin? I mean he can’t help who his father is. Plus he’s such a likeable guy, always cracking jokes and I think he really cares about all of our team’s wellbeing.”  
Shiemi takes a deep breath. “Yeah, I just feel so useless. All I want to do is help my friends.”  
Luna bumps Shiemi with her shoulder. “You are not useless. Rin would never think about you that way. When you were under the influence of the Chuchi larva you should have seen how desperately Rin wanted to help you. To keep you safe. Also keep in mind Shiemi that having the potential for two miesters is rare. I’m surprised we have so many that are up for is so early in training.”  
“Oh that’s Right. There’s you, me, and Suguro right?”  
Luna nods her head as she takes a bite. She then looks up at the sky. “Shiemi can we pause the day right now?”  
“Why?”  
“I just wish that days that lead up to a full moon would be longer but they never seem to be.”  
“Oh, I forgot.”  
“Yeah sorry I won’t be much help tonight. I’ll be howling at the moon.”  
“You’ll be singing lullabies for us tonight then.” Shiemi smiles.  
“Heh, you know that reminds me of something my mother told me about my father’s wolf once.”  
“What’s that? Tell me.”  
“It was a full moon and my dad was in his wolf form. They were out on a mission tracking a chimera that had been spotted in the area. Lewin Light, my mother and Uncle Igor Neuhaus tracked it via prints while my father’s wolf used sent. In the thick brush it had gotten too dark for them to see and my mother tripped over a root and broke her leg. Lewin made a tourniquet for her but they needed to get her bones reset. When they got to the hospital my father obviously wasn’t able to go in, so he howled her name outside of her window. She said he howled her name all night long.”  
“What was your mom’s name?”  
“Aurora. That’s when she knew that her name was on his heart, and she shouldn’t have any fear about the future. Eventually I hope to feel that way about someone. Someday I’ll love someone so much that their name will be the only name my wolf will ever howl.”  
Luna looks out over the rooftops. “Don’t you feel that way about someone already?” She smiles prying a little bit.  
“Yes, but after today’s statement I’m sure that he doesn’t like me like that. We are just friends.”  
Shiemi sighs, “Yeah. It was really mean of him to insinuate that you would be doing such things.”  
Luna looks at Shiemi and sighs. “I don’t know. Maybe I do it without realizing it.”  
“Well I think you and Suguro would make a cute couple if you did get together.”  
“So would you and Rin.”  
Shiemi blushes and continues eating her onigiri.


	3. Who Let the Dog Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konekomaru ruffles her ears making Luna pant. “It’s okay. I don’t mean to hurt your feelings Luna but I’d like to be alone right now.” He pats her head. “I know you’re mad at Bon but you should go visit with him. He always seems to smile when you’re around.”  
> She feels disheartened by that statement. ‘Me or my wolf.’ She howls, “Ryuuu!”  
> Konekomaru is startled by the sudden noise. “Yes, I mean Ryuji.”  
> ‘Did I say that?’ Luna’s wolf sneezes.  
> “Someone’s talking about you.”  
> A faint shout can be heard in the distance. “Luna?”  
> Luna sneezes again.

Chapter 3  
Luna cracks the door open to a room Ms. Kirigakure said she could change in at the field office guardhouse. The tiniest crack would allow her wolf a way to get out if she needed to. She strips and neatly folds her clothes on the pillow that she won’t be using tonight. She thinks about where her wolf can go so she’s not at risk of being seen. The change comes on to quickly for her to decide. Confused by its new surroundings Luna’s wolf slips into the night. Usually Luna would scope out where she was going to go days in advance and leave her scent along a path for her wolf to follow. There was no chance for that this time though. They had just arrived in Kyoto today. Her wolf aimlessly trots along a path following a scent that her wolf’s nose couldn’t place. It led up to the cemetery of the Myodha temple.  
She sees someone kneeling at the foot of a grave. She carefully hides in the bushes to avoid being seen. A breeze blows towards her across the person praying.  
‘They smell of milk and ink. Konekomaru?’ She softly walks up to investigate. Concluding that it is indeed Konekomaru she quietly sits next to him.  
“Wah! Oh, Luna!”  
She paws at his knee. Then looks at the grave stone he is kneeling in front of.  
“My parents lie here. I’m paying my respects.”  
Wilk’s wolf whimpers.  
Konekomaru ruffles her ears making Luna pant. “It’s okay. I don’t mean to hurt your feelings Luna but I’d like to be alone right now.” He pats her head. “I know you’re mad at Bon but you should go visit with him. He always seems to smile when you’re around.”  
She feels disheartened by that statement. ‘Me or my wolf.’ She howls, “Ryuuu!”  
Konekomaru is startled by the sudden noise. “Yes, I mean Ryuji.”  
‘Did I say that?’ Luna’s wolf sneezes.  
“Someone’s talking about you.”  
A faint shout can be heard in the distance. “Luna?”  
Luna sneezes again.  
Konekomaru pats her again and pushes her on to go to the person calling her. “Go on, that was Bon. He heard you so you can’t back out now. He’s had a lot on his mind lately.”  
Luna reluctantly goes to the sound of his voice. She finds Suguro sitting on a porch eating a bento and drinking from a can.  
He sees her come around the corner. “Luna, I thought I heard you.”  
She jumps up onto the porch and sits next to him.  
He slumps an arm over her. “Ya know. You’re okay Luna. In your wolf, and in your human form.”  
She sniffs his breath. ‘Is he drinking?’ She sniffs the now empty can. ‘Holy shit! He’s drunk off one beer?’ Luna looks down at his bento which had not really been touched.  
He leans harder on her as if he were falling asleep and starts to drool a bit.  
“Ryu!” She barks with a small growl at the end.  
Suguro jumps up with a start. “Huh! What?” He smacks his mouth together. “Man that was the worst tasting soda ever. I had to chug it just to get it all down.”  
‘Innocent little Suguro that was definitely not soda.’ Luna shakes her head.  
Suguro picks up his bento and starts to pick at it. “Here.” He pulls out a piece of meat from his bento with his chop sticks and gives it to Luna.  
She eats it and he tries to give her another one but she turns her head away.  
“Not hungry huh? You had too much ongiri with Moryama I bet.” He takes a bite of his food.  
Luna’s wolf has no recollection of what he is talking about.  
“You know I didn’t mean to eaves drop but that was a cool story about your mom and dad you told her. My dad used to chant sutras with me in his arms when I was a baby. I always loved going into the temple to quietly sit and listen to him chant, even though I wasn’t supposed to. Things aren’t that simple anymore.” He sighs lifts up his forearm to his mouth and burps. “Excuse me.”  
Luna lays down next to him. He puts aside his bento. “My dad was pretty mad at me when I decided to leave to become an exorcist, and even though it’s been hard I’m glad I did.” He looks down at Luna’s wolf. “Because if I hadn’t I never would have met you.” He starts leaning down towards her.  
Footsteps come around the corner and Luna shuffles away around the side of the building.  
“Ryuji!”  
“Uwabami”  
“Were you just talking to someone?”  
“Yeah my girlfriend.”  
Uwabami crinkles his forehead. “It looked like a dog that just ran off but if you say so.” He clears his throat. “We are going to have a meeting to see how the security was breached. It will be at the conference room at the inn. Your presence will be needed as the heir of Tatsuma.”  
“I’ll be there. Make sure my father is as well! Drag him in if you have too.”  
“Understood. Eleven sharp Ryuji.” Uwabami starts to walk away.  
“I mean my friend that’s a girl!” Suguro shouts.  
“Don’t worry Ryuji. I won’t tell your mother that your girlfriend is a dog.” Uwabami disappears around the corner.  
Suguro sighs and says under his breath. “A wolf actually. She’s really cute.”  
Luna comes back around the side of the building.  
Suguro is leaned up against one of the supports on the porch.  
Luna sniffs at his ear.  
“Whah!” He jumps up on his feet.  
Luna is startled and runs away.  
“Luna? Wait, don’t run away! Damnit!” Suguro kicks the can, grabs his food and walks inside.  
Luna runs all the way back to the guardhouse. Finding her room her wolf stays there for the remainder of the evening. ‘Well that was strange.’ She thinks to herself. ‘I hope he doesn’t remember any of it in the morning.’


	4. Wearing Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blonde young man jumps and kicks Shima right in the head toppling him into Luna and sending her breakfast all over them. Egg and rice everywhere. Shima blushes as he removes his face from Luna’s chest. She quickly scoots away from him.

Chapter 4  
Luna approaches the cafeteria to the inn to get some breakfast. She can hear Suguro and Konekomaru talking.  
“Dang my head is throbbing.”  
“Are you getting a migraine again Bon?”  
“Ah, maybe but I think Ms. Kirigakure gave me a beer instead of a soda last night accidently.”  
“Well don’t say anything. If it was an accident you don’t want to get her fired.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Did you get a chance to talk to Luna?”  
“Yes I did, but I must have startled her. She ran away from me before I really got to say what I wanted to tell her.”  
“You know if you talk to her in her human form she’s less likely to be so skittish.”  
Luna stands in the doorway of the cafeteria. Looking around she can see Konekomaru is facing the entrance, Suguro sits with his back to it and Rin is sitting with his back to Suguro at the next table over. Luna walks into the cafeteria.  
Konekomaru waves to her smiling. “Good morning Luna.”  
“Good morning Konekomaru.” She see Suguro look over his shoulder at her as she sits on the opposite side of the table from Rin. “Morning Okumara.”  
“Mmm-onring.” He says through a mouth full of rice.  
Someone brings Luna a tray of food.  
“Domo arigatou gozaimasu”, she bows slightly trying to make her Japanese sound unforced.  
“Dōitashimashite” They respond bowing back and then walk away.  
Rin lowers his bowl of rice. “I thought you didn’t know any Japanese.”  
“I’m trying my best to learn. It’s not easy. Sentences are the hardest. The structure of them is so different from what it is in English.”  
“Well you sounded like a native.”  
“Yeah, a native four year old.” Luna laughs.  
She hears Suguro make an annoyed sound and stand up from the table he sits at. “I’m going to go get ready for the meeting. I’ll see you there right.” He says to Konekomaru.  
Konekomaru nods his head. “Bon”, he then nods his head toward Luna and Rin.  
Suguro grumbles as he walks out of the cafeteria, “Morning guys”. He doesn’t look at either of them as he walks past.  
Luna watches him walk out. “Good Morning…Suguro.” She says.  
“Morning Bon!”  
“Hey Shima.” He mumbles under his breath.  
Shima walks up next to Luna and Rin. “Man I’m so glad I’m not the head of my family. Hey Koneko come eat with us.”  
Konekomaru stands and bows, “Actually I’m finished with my breakfast. Sorry.” He walks quickly after Suguro.  
Shima looks over his shoulder with his arms tucked behind his head. “Man what is up with those two. They’re so tense.” He then looks at Luna. “So how’s the Wolfie lady doing?”  
Luna sweeps her arm across the back of Shima’s knees toppling him to the ground.  
He sits up quickly, “Hey!”  
Shima’s older brother Juzo walks over after, laughing. “Did you deserve it Renzo?”  
“Now why would I deserve being knocked to the ground?”  
“Oh, I don’t know, because you’re you.” Juzo nods to Rin and Luna. “I’m Juzo, Shima’s eldest brother but one.”  
Luna smiles at Juzo. He had soft brown eyes. His dark brown almost black hair was neatly cut on the sides but the top was longer and a bit messy.  
“Oh sorry, this is Luna Wilk, and this is my friend Rin Okumara.”  
“Nice to meet you both.”  
Quickly approaching footsteps can be heard coming towards them. “Renzo!”  
Shima's pupils dialate, "Oh My God!"  
A blonde young man jumps and kicks Shima right in the head toppling him into Luna and sending her breakfast all over them. Egg and rice everywhere. Shima blushes as he removes his face from Luna’s chest. She quickly scoots away from him.  
“Oh no! I’m sorry I didn’t realize someone else was sitting there.”  
Luna stands up and brushes the rice off from herself. Blushing and furious. “Yeah, I kind of wanted to eat my breakfast instead of wear it.” She takes a deep breath to calm herself. “It’s ok I’m not hurt. I guess I have to go back up to the guard house to change.” She sighs.  
“I can find you something to wear. Please just wait here.” He runs off.  
Luna sits back down.  
“Damnit Kinzo!” Shima grumbles.  
Juzo sits next to Rin at the table. “I’ll ask them to bring you some more breakfast.”  
Luna shakes her head. “Thank you.”  
Juzo calls over the waiter, “Could we have another tray for the lady? I’ll have my breakfast too please.”  
Luna scoops up what she can of the food and hands over they tray. “I’m sorry.” She says looking up to the waiter.  
“No, no, no sorries.” The waiter shakes their head at her. They hand her a fresh tray of food.  
They all sit and eat their food until Kinzo walks back in with a folded garment for Luna. “The head mistress gave me this for you. Do you know how to wear a yukata?”  
“No, but I think I can recruit someone to help me with it. Thank you… Um,” Luna looks at the three Shima men. “What do I call you since you are all Shima’s?”  
The three of them laugh at her along with Rin.  
“To cute.” Juzo says, “I don’t mind if you call me Juzo or you can call me J. Shima. Whatever you prefer.”  
“Just call me Kinzo the great.” Kinzo says puffing out his chest.  
It was Luna’s turn to laugh, “Ok Kinzo the great. Do you want to show me a place where I can change?”


	5. Sulking In a Yukata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stalks over to the cafeteria but is intercepted by Juzo. “Morning Bon. Are you heading over for the meeting?”  
> “Ah yeah in a second I just have a bone to pick with Shima.” He grits his teeth.  
> “Do you want to help him pick the rice out of his hair too? Kinzo was being Kinzo and knocked him into that foreign girl sending her breakfast all over the two of them.” Juzo laughs.  
> Suguro feels his body start to loosen up. “Oh is that what happened?”

Chapter 5  
“Shiemi can you help me a second?” Luna holds the yukata way from herself so she doesn’t get it dirty.  
“Sure.” Shiemi turns around from her work. “Oh no Luna what happened to you?”  
“Ha, well Shima’s brother Kinzo kind of knock Shima into me and sent my breakfast flying all over us.” She blushes.  
Shiemi suppresses a giggle. “That would have been quite the site.” Shiemi and Luna walk over to a vacant room for her to change into.  
“I’m kind of glad you weren’t there it was really embarrassing. Shima’s face ended up smack dab in the middle of my chest. He probably liked it the little perv.” Luna wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and ran into someone. “I’m so sorry I…” She stopped when she realized it was Suguro. Looking down at the ground she apologizes again. “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. Forgive me.” She bows and then walks around him not waiting for his response.  
Shiemi bows to Suguro and then follows her, “Luna?”  
Suguro watches them walk away fuming at what he thought he had just heard.  
He stalks over to the cafeteria but is intercepted by Juzo. “Morning Bon. Are you heading over for the meeting?”  
“Ah yeah in a second I just have a bone to pick with Shima.” He grits his teeth.  
“Do you want to help him pick the rice out of his hair too? Kinzo was being Kinzo and knocked him into that foreign girl sending her breakfast all over the two of them.” Juzo laughs.  
Suguro feels his body start to loosen up. “Oh is that what happened?”  
“Yeah! If nothing else my brothers are always good for a laugh. See you at the meeting hall Bon.”  
Luna and Shiemi heard every word. “What is Suguro so mad at you about? He didn’t even say hello.”  
Luna shakes her head as Shiemi helps her secure the yukata with the first of the ties. “I don’t know.”  
Shiemi finishes up tying the yukata. “There.”  
Luna twists her hair up onto her head and secures it with a few bobby pins.  
“Wow Luna, from behind you almost look Japanese now!”  
“Thanks Shiemi.” Luna smiles.  
They go about their work for the rest of the day and meet up in the kitchen in the evening. Luna sits peeling vegetables for dinner as Shiemi does laundry.  
Kamiki comes in the room, “What the heck? Are the two of you still working?”  
Luna looks up from the potato she is peeling. “Just keeping busy.” She smiles at Kamiki.  
“Yeah, it’s nice to be helpful.” Shiemi responds  
Kamiki looks at the two of them. “It looks like you’re both sulking to me.” She says folding her arms over her chest.  
Luna goes back to peeling and sighs. “What could we possibly be sulking about Kamiki?”  
“Well I know that Shiemi is pining over Rin.” She turns to Shiemi before she can protest. “Uh-uh, don’t deny it. And you Luna, you’re pining over…”  
Shima opens the drape over the door nearly knocking Kamiki over. “Ice! I need ice for Bon.”  
Luna gets up and goes to the ice chest as Konekomaru walks Bon into the kitchen and sets him down.  
Luna walks over to Suguro lightly pressing a towel against his right cheek. The eye on that side is puffy and the side of his face all black and blue. “Tss…Thank you, Luna.”  
She feels her heart start to race at the sound of her first name coming from his voice. He slides his hand across hers. If it was intentional she could not tell but it made her palms sweat. She lowers her hand so that Suguro could put the towel of ice where he wanted it.  
“What happened?” Kamiki asks.  
Suguro looks up at the group. “The Right eye of the Impure King was stolen.”  
A collective gasp falls over the room.  
“And that’s not all. Okumara,” Suguro grits his teeth, “Okumara flared up again. In front of everyone and he’s been arrested.”  
“Rin?” Shiemi wobbles and Luna goes over to keep her from falling.  
“They have locked him up in one of the cells in the guard house.” Suguro adds.  
A commotion can be heard from out in the hallway and they hear. “Juzo’s back with Mumushi.”  
Suguro throws the towel down on the counter and runs out into the hallway. Everyone follows him into the main breeze way.  
Mumushi speaks as loud as she can panting in pain from carrying the right eye and embarrassed about being tricked into being the traitor. “Please send all who are able to help Ossama (Tatsuma Suguro) the Impure King has been released and he needs your help.” She starts to pass out but Juzo lifts her up into his arms caring her to the infirmary.  
While passing the group of exwires he says, “You exwires stay here. Renzo, Koneko keep Bon safe.”  
They all stand in their little group confused among other feelings.  
Ms. Kirigakure comes up behind the group after all have dispersed from the breeze way. “I have a mission for you exwires. I need you to break Rin out of prison. These cloaks will help you to not be seen while doing so.” She sets them down on the ground. “Suguro, I’m entrusting this to you and this is from your father.” She hands him Rin’s demon sword and a note Tatsuma wrote to Rin.  
“The Kurikara!” He looks at the note and squeezes it in his hand.  
“I need you to make him believe that he can use it again.”  
Suguro nods and grabs a cloak from the pile. “Come on guys.”


	6. Like He Were My Own Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna runs to catch up with Suguro and bumps her arm purposely against his. “You didn’t tell us that Okumara punched you.”  
> Suguro looks at Luna, “I’ll talk to you about it, if you go on a run with me tomorrow.”  
> Luna nods her head. “I would love to run with you tomorrow.”  
> Suguro smiles looking her face up and down. “Good.”

Chapter 6  
The cloaks work better than they had anticipated. They were so good they couldn’t even see each other. Approaching the cell they see what looks like a giant iron furnace.  
“Is Rin inside of that?” Shiemi asks.  
The furnace answers her. “I am locked from the inside but not from without. Fight me and see why I am so strong.”  
Everyone takes a fighting stance except for Shiemi who was not a fighter. All frozen in place unable to move or speak. Shiemi looks around and realizes that she is the only one that can help Rin now. She goes in to the prison and then moments later Rin busts the two of them out using his flames. By doing so he breaks the spell that the other exwires are under.  
Rin looks at all his teammates standing outside the prison. “You all came to bust me out?”  
Suguro shoves the Kurikara in Rin’s hands. “You’ll need this if we are going to have a fighting chance. I lost my head earlier when I was talking to my dad. Thanks for straightening me out.”  
“I’m sorry about punching you.”  
Suguro starts to walk away.  
“Believe in me Suguro. I won’t use my flames to hurt people.”  
Suguro stops and nods his head. “I know you are not going to hurt us Okumara. Let’s go we need to find my father and help with the Impure King.”  
Luna runs to catch up with Suguro and bumps her arm purposely against his. “You didn’t tell us that Okumara punched you.”  
Suguro looks at Luna, “I’ll talk to you about it, if you go on a run with me tomorrow.”  
Luna nods her head. “I would love to run with you tomorrow.”  
Suguro smiles looking her face up and down. “Good.”  
Suguro leads them up the mountain to find Tatsuma (his father).  
They find him in a small clearing near death. The only thing keeping him alive is his familiar Karura (the bird also known as the phoenix). Karura is grudgingly transferred from Tatsuma to Ryuji to banish the Impure King. Red flames encompass his hands and make the blonde streak in his hair look like it is on fire as Ryuji’s new familiar rests on the top of his head.  
Luna covers her mouth as she stares in disbelief. “Suguro!?”  
“Come Ryuji. I will teach you the strongest barrier that only the high priest can perform.” His father starts to chant a sutra.  
As Luna listens she feels herself being drawn to them and she understands why Suguro loves his home so much.  
As the last words were spoken by Suguro’s father he loses his strength and falls to the ground.  
Luna dives to him from the opposite side of Suguro.  
Suguro looks up at her anxiously. “Luna! Will you stay with my father and take care of him.”  
Luna nods her head. “Yes Ryuji, as if he were my own.”  
Suguro touches her face mouthing thank you and then helps her set Tatsuma’s head on her lap. “Moryama, Kamiki, will you stay with Luna and my father?”  
They both nod their heads. Konekomaru and Shima go to let Ms. Kirigakure and the others know of what has happened, as Suguro and Rin go to confront the Impure King.  
“Ryuji!” Tatsuma says weakly. “Forgive your worthless father.”  
Luna runs her hand over his forehead wiping away sweat from his brow. “Sh, don’t talk like that.” She whispers.  
Suguro stops in his tracks and talks over his shoulder to his father. “You know, I always loved sitting and listening to you chant the sutras. So don’t go dying on me.”  
Luna smiles up at Suguro and then looks back down to Tatsuma. He is staring at her. “What’s wrong?” Luna touches the side of his face with one of her hands.  
Tatsuma reaches his hand up to hers and holds it giving it a squeeze. “My son seems to like you.” He then closes his eyes and his hand drops.  
“Mr. Suguro! Mr. Suguro! Tatsuma!” She shakes him. “Shiemi!” She looks up to Shiemi urgently.  
Shiemi hurries over checking his pulse. “It’s okay he’s just passed out.”  
“Oh thank God.” Luna bows her head to pray for Tatsuma and all those fighting the Impure King. Still deep in prayer she hears Kamiki and Shiemi gasp. Luna looks up as she sees Karuar soar into the sky creating a large barrier encasing the Impure King. “That’s it Ryuji.” Luna leans down to Tatsuma’s ear. “Mr. Suguro, I don’t know if you can hear me but Ryuji just created the barrier with Karuar.” She bows her head to pray again. She has no idea how much time has gone by but she hears the crackle of fire and her eyes fly open. ‘Blue flames?’ She lays her body over Tatsuma shielding his face and as much of his body as she can with her own. “I promise Ryuji… I will keep your father safe!” She shouts, scared that these would be her final words. As the flames kiss her skin she feels only a light tickle of warmth.  
“It’s warm! These are Rin’s flames!” Shiemi shouts.  
Luna looks up at Shiemi and slowly starts to sit up uncovering Tatsuma.  
The three of them watch as the Impure King is the only thing being burned by the flames.  
“They did it!” Kamiki shouts pumping her fist into the air.  
Soon after the medical team comes and gets Tatsuma. Luna stays with him in the hospital all night long.


	7. Same Side of the Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuma calls out to her. “Miss Wilk!”  
> Luna turns and looks at him.  
> “Thank you for praying for my son.”  
> “You heard me? I thought you had passed out.”  
> “I was merely resting my eyes.” He smiles a toothy grin. “Please keep praying for him.”

Chapter 7  
Luna wakes in the chair next to Tatsuma’s hospital bed. He is awake and watching her. She can see the sun shining in the window. “Good Morning Mr. Suguro.”  
“Good Morning Miss ah…”  
“Luna Wilk sir.”  
“Miss Wilk you didn’t have to stay with me all night.”  
“Yes I did.” Luna nods her head.  
Tatsuma looks at her and waits for her to give him more of a response.  
“I had to stay with you because I promised your son that I would take care of you, as if I were taking care of my own father.” She rubs her eyes and yawns. “Excuse me.”  
“What an honor it must be to be your father.”  
Luna smiles and sighs, “Not as much of an honor as it was to be his daughter.”  
Tatsuma’s forehead furrows, “Was as in?”  
Luna looks down at the ground and says nothing.  
His face softens as he realizes what he was asking her. “Ah! Well, thank you Miss Wilk.”  
The doctor walks in. “Mr. Suguro, your wife and son are here.”  
Luna gets up to give them some privacy.  
Tatsuma calls out to her. “Miss Wilk!”  
Luna turns and looks at him.  
“Thank you for praying for my son.”  
“You heard me? I thought you had passed out.”  
“I was merely resting my eyes.” He smiles a toothy grin. “Please keep praying for him.”  
Luna nods her head and starts walking to the door. She steps aside as Mrs. Suguro bolts past her. Luna cannot help but watch them.  
“Tatsuma!” She grabs her husband around the neck. “I’m so glad you are alright. Don’t scare me like that again.”  
“No dear, I promise.” He rubs his wife’s back.  
Luna turns to leave again but Suguro stands directly behind her blocking the exit. She smiles at him.  
He looks down at her and puts a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you Luna.” He bows.  
“I was honored to be able to help you…Ryuji.” She bows back.  
Ryuji smiles, “We’ll go on our run later.” He pats her shoulder and goes over to the bed. He takes his father’s hand and then leans down hugging him.  
Luna walks back to the inn and sits on the porch leading to the garden. She watches the water sparkle in the sunlight as the coy fish swim and catch bugs on the surface. Luna laughs to herself. Just like the card Suguro made me my second day of school. The only thing that’s missing is the sakura flower floating on top. After a moment she goes inside to get it from her bag. Walking carefully through the halls so not to wake anyone. Retrieving it she goes back out to the porch and sits down. Scanning over the card for the first time in a month.  
‘Wilk, I thought a nice way to welcome you to Japan would be by giving you a traditional homemade Japanese greeting card. My card skills are not the best but it turned out nice I think.’ She skips the part about the sweet shop and looks at his signature instead. ‘Suguro, Ryuji.’  
“You undermined yourself too much Ryuji.” Luna says talking to herself. “If only you realized.” She closes the card and slips it in her pocket. She then closes her eyes and lays back on the porch with her hands behind her head and her feet dangling over the side. She falls asleep as the sun warms her skin.  
Luna feels something tug at her pocket and she slowly starts to open her eyes. Suguro sits next to her looking at the card and his own handy work.  
“Hm… The sakura flower isn’t right.” He says quietly to himself.  
“I think it’s perfect.” Luna says sitting up. “How long have I been asleep?”  
“Not long, we only stayed with my dad for an hour before the doctor said he could go home.”  
Luna smiles, “I’m glad. Should I change so we can go on a run now?”  
“Actually, can I show you something instead?” Suguro says handing Luna her card.  
“Okay.”  
Suguro stands and offers his hand to help Luna up too.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” He releases her hand when she is on her feet. “This way.” Suguro leads her out of the inn and up toward the mountain where they had fought the Impure King. They stop about a quarter of the way up the mountain where there is a clearing with a large statue of Buddha along the trees.  
Luna walks over to the statue and marvels at the sheer size of it. “This is beautiful. Is this what you wanted to show me?”  
Suguro shakes his head no. He then starts to chant and make hand signs until a flat golden circular filigree light shines in front of him. “When I was fighting with Okumara I was able to hold him off with this.”  
Luna walks over to it and follows the curves of the shield with her eyes. She then reaches out to touch it but changes her mind at the last moment pulling her hand away.  
Suguro smiles, “It’s okay, go ahead.”  
She puts her hand on the shield and rubs her palm along the surface. “Wow, this is amazing! It’s like, sun warmed glass.” She presses against it harder pushing her body on it. It disappears and Luna gasps as she starts to fall.  
Suguro catches her.  
“What happened?” Luna looks up confused.  
“I took it down.”  
Luna looks up at him as he lifts her back to her feet. “Why?”  
“Because Luna… you belong on the other side of the shield with me.”  
Luna takes two steps back. “That’s not fair. You can’t go saying those things to me after that statement on the train about focusing on being an exorcist and not chasing after the first girl that bats an eyelash at you. Furthermore,” Luna points a finger at him, “you’re the one that was chasing me. Not the other way around.”  
Suguro takes a deep breath and a step towards her. “You’re right. I need to apologize for what I said on the train. It was not meant towards you. I was just stressed out about being forced to come home when I hadn’t talked to my family since I started school.”  
“Why wouldn’t you want to see or talk to your family?”  
“My father didn’t approve of me being an exorcist. So when I left I cut myself off from them.”  
“Why would you do something so horrible?”  
“What? Become and exorcist?”  
“No, disown your family because they disagreed with you.”  
“I wasn’t going to disown them. I just wasn’t planning on talking to them till I graduated.”  
“Four years is a long time Suguro, and a lot can happen in that time. I mean a lot has happened to us at the cram school already and it’s only been a few months.”  
Suguro nods his head. “A lot has happened to us, and a lot more will as we keep studying to be exorcists. But Luna I’m serious. As my teammate I want to make sure that you are always on the same side of the shield as me. I don’t want to be butting heads with you about trivial things. You are too good of a friend for me to lose and I want you to feel free to call me Ryuji from now on.”  
Luna looks down at the ground and blushes. She sorts through her thoughts so confused. She looks up after a moment of collecting herself. “Ryuji Suguro. I’ll be your friend. I can’t guarantee that we will not fight over things that are trivial, but I can guarantee that you will always have my friendship and that I’ll always be on the same side of the shield as you.”  
He arches an eye brow as he mauls over her preposition. “Does that mean I can still be your Musketeer?”  
Luna laughs and offers out her hand to shake. “It’s a deal.”  
Suguro smiles and takes her hand. His palm is sweaty but Luna doesn’t care. They’ve reached an understanding. Even if it’s not what she was hoping for, it was a step in the right direction.


End file.
